The present invention is related to the field of robotics; more specifically the invention is related to the field of electro-mechanics for providing a robotic platform including enhanced operational capabilities for performing multiple tasks simultaneously under the control of a single human operator.
The art of robotics has increasingly developed throughout the years, many solutions have been offered by the art in order to overcome the various challenges inherent in the robotics field.
The solutions offered by the art are usually customized to the requirements for which a robotic platform is designed.
Robotic platforms are utilized for various operations such as reconnaissance and dismantling bombs. Armed robots even participate in actual warfare at the operational scene. Robots also participate in search and rescue missions, securing perimeters and facilities, scattering violent demonstrations, preventing terror activities, rescuing hostages, military applications etc. Robots are therefore increasingly involved in operational tasks in order to assist the operating forces and to minimize the exposure of soldiers to threats that lure them into hostile environments.
A basic task which is inherent to most operations is the gathering of information from the operational scene. This information is utilized for advanced planning by operating units. Such information may increase the situational awareness of the operating units in the field, thus improving their performance and their ability to respond to the unexpected events which may occur during combat. Information gathering is therefore a task which is vital prior to operations as well as during operations in order to assist soldiers in the field and to improve the decision making capabilities of commanders at the headquarters.
Another important task vital to military forces is that of an advance guard. Such a guard must uncover and engage threats before they reach concentrated forces and vulnerable units. K9 units are often used for this job. Amongst other limitations, K9 units can only recognize certain kinds of threats, K9 units can only engage relatively soft threats, K9 units cannot protect mechanized units traveling at high speeds and K9 units cannot return precise information about a scene ahead of the force. It would therefore be preferable to employ robotic platforms to perform as an advance guard instead of endangering the K9 units.
There are a variety of robotic platforms which are capable of gathering information from the field. However, because such platforms play a vital part in operations, they are also prone to be targeted by the enemy. There exists a need for a platform which is capable of gathering information in a relatively discreet manner and also capable of retaliating quickly when attacked. Such a platform needs to be relatively simple to manufacture in order to allow for redundancy during combat and to replace human soldiers as much as possible during combat and reconnaissance.
Another major challenge which is well known in the art of robotics is the ability to effectively drive a robotic platform, especially under chaotic operational conditions. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/844,884 to Gal describes some of the difficulties which are associated with such a challenge. In general, Gal '884 addresses that challenge by providing a robotic platform which unifies the maneuvering man machine interface with the interface for the operational means (e.g. weapons and target designators). This facilitates simultaneous control of the operational means and locomotion of the platform by a remote operator; this capability is named there—the Three-Factor Dynamic Synchronization capability (the three factors including sensors, weapons and target designators). Three-Factor Dynamic Synchronization simplifies the operator's job by assuring that sensors, target designators and weapons are all aligned in a single direction.
During operations a robotic platform may be required to face or to travel in one direction and to activate operational means or to gather information from another direction. For example, the platform may be driven along a path while acquiring information or activating operational means towards regions of interest which surround the path. Providing means to operate various factors in different directions will be referred to herein as the “disengagement challenge.”
Even when physical means are provided for operating and driving in different directions, it is a challenging task for a single remote operator to simultaneously drive the platform in one direction while gathering information and engaging threats in other directions (hereinafter: the “control challenge”). If the control challenge is not properly addressed, the robotic platform may accidently crash and operational means may be inadvertently activated towards the wrong target.
In order to overcome the control challenge, one may employ multiple remote operators each of whom performs different tasks associated with the operation of the robotic platform, (for example, one operator may be in charge of the driving the robotic platform while another operator operates information gathering and operational means). The drawback of multiple operators is the need to double the manpower required to operate such robotic platforms and the need to synchronize both operators in order to maintain fluent operation of the platform throughout the operation.
Therefore there is a recognized need for a control interface for a robotic platform that allows a remote operator to perceive events at the operational scene and multi-task the robotic platform without endangering the surroundings.
There is further a recognized need for a robotic platform that may deploy ahead of a military force to act as an advance guard to uncover and engage threats to the main force.
There is further a recognized need for a robotic platform that may quickly counter guerilla forces which attack a military force by surprise from hidden locations. This need is especially important for heavy vehicles with an obstructed field of view such as tanks, trucks, Jeeps, D9s, etc.
Yet another recognized need in the field of security in general and homeland security and private security, in particular, is to replace manned security patrols. These patrols roam a certain area, either according to preplanned routes or at random. Such patrols monitor an area to detect potential threats and to act against such threats.
It is therefore desirable to provide a robotic platform which is capable of engagement and disengagement between the maneuvering interface and the operational interface of the platform.
It is further desirable to provide that the robotic platform operate with a flexible array of operational means to suit the requirements of different assignments.
It is further desirable to provide a robotic platform which supports stealth and unobtrusive operation.
It is further desirable to provide a robotic platform capable of traversing obstacles and capable of detecting threats and responding to threats.
It is further desirable to provide a robotic platform capable of coordinating operation with other fighting forces in a convoy.
It is further desirable to provide a relatively light weight robotic platform with a relatively simple design.
It is further desirable to provide a robotic platform which can be operated intuitively in various operational modes.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.